Giving Solace
by Wildebeast
Summary: Shortly after Harry defeats Voldemort, there is one last thing he feels he needs to do. Something to heal a broken family. Complete - Only 3 chaps.
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling, being the genius that she is, is the owner of Harry Potter and the characters and world I am temporarily borrowing. Thank you, Ms. Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER ONE – PREPARATIONS  
  
The Home of Harry Potter – 12 Grimmauld Place  
  
December 26, 1998  
  
1:00 AM  
  
Harry was tired from a full day at the Weasley's. Christmas was always a major event. It had been hard this year – much harder with two of their number missing. Also hard given that the deaths had occurred exactly one year ago. It was why he was still awake after such a full day, in fact.  
  
Harry shook his head and tried to focus his attention on the task at hand. He had been preparing for this moment for several months. Ever since he had finally killed Voldemort. He had seen how the Weasleys had slowly been tearing themselves apart and Harry couldn't stand by and watch that happen.  
  
The Weasleys had taken him in, made him a part of their family. Not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but because he was Ron's best friend and an orphan named Harry. They were such good people.  
  
The war itself had been horribly expensive in terms of human – and non- human lives – but it was the losses closest to him that tore huge gashes in his heart. Sirius was the first of those to fall in the war, but he was all to soon followed by Tonks and Shacklebolt. Then went Moody, Lupin, McGonagall – the list went on. But none had hurt as much as ... Harry's mind automatically shied away from it and he had to fight back tears again.  
  
As Harry reviewed his notes, he again felt dread at what he was planning. What he was going to attempt was hideously difficult. Not just because the base charm he was using was the most complex charm known to the wizarding world but because the special modifications he'd made to the charm to make it actually work in this case had expanded the charm's difficulty exponentially.  
  
He knew that if any of them knew he was trying this they would have pitched a fit. Harry didn't even want to contemplate how Dumbledore would react to this. Despite having killed Voldemort, the Headmaster still viewed Harry as a wayward grandson. Harry felt warmed by that thought – at the same time that it rankled him.  
  
Finally, Harry felt he was ready to begin casting the charm. He sat cross- legged on the floor and took a few moments to use his Occlumency skills to clear his mind, to push the distractions aside and allow him to focus his mind on the task ahead. With his eyes closed, he reached over and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. With a practiced flick of his wrist, Harry dipped the quill into the ink and quickly wrote a single sentence on the piece of paper.  
  
He placed the parchment on his lap while he reached out for his wand. He began the complex wand movements and incantations for the charm. His mind was unnaturally focused – as it needed to be – as he wove a spell that would encompass the planet. Harry continued casting the spell for almost an hour, his voice getting slightly ragged. Harry refused to lose focus as he completed the spell.  
  
Finally, Harry gave a last flick of his wand and the final word of the spell dropped from his lips, "... fidelius!" A pulse of magic, powerful and vast, flowed from the parchment in his lap in all directions. It wasn't visible to most wizards and witches, but Harry watched it flicker across the floor and pass through the walls of his room at Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry looked at the parchment on his lap. If the charm had worked, the single sentence on that parchment would be the only true indication of what had transpired at the Burrow a year ago. As Harry felt the charm beginning to work, he smiled slightly and vowed that the event he had now hidden from everyone – including those present to witness it – would go to his grave with him.  
  
The smiled only lasted a brief moment as Harry blacked out from a combination of exhaustion in casting the spell and the spell's own need for magical energy from the caster to complete its mission. He didn't see the parchment disappear in a puff of smoke.  
  
The last thought he had before darkness claimed him was a memory of that night. 


	2. Memories

CHAPTER TWO – MEMORIES  
  
The Home of Arthur and Molly Weasley – The Burrow  
  
December 25, 1997  
  
11:00 PM  
  
The day had been filled with laughter and happiness, despite the rising toll of the war with Voldemort. Harry had desperately needed a day like today – like Christmas at the Burrow. Everyone had enjoyed it – although Harry could sense an underlying sadness from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the absence of their son Percy. Percy had never reconciled with his parents or family for their lack of support for Minister Fudge, even when it was painfully obvious that Fudge had been a fool.  
  
But, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been able to put those thoughts aside – for the most part – and focus on their children. And Harry finally knew that he was included in that title. Despite the unwavering love and commitment Arthur and Molly Weasley had shown him over the years, he only recently come to accept that without question. Part of it had to do with Ginny, of course. She was always, it seemed, helping Harry to understand basic things about relationships that most people took for granted. And she finally did so without complaint, understanding that his own experience with family had been so horrid as to leave him with no real grasp of interpersonal skills.  
  
Harry had been at first uncertain about visiting the Weasleys at the Burrow. He was understandably concerned about an attack by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Bill Weasley had cast some very powerful wards that Dumbledore assured him would protect the Weasleys. Harry had finally conceded, especially after the almost pleading letter he had received from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
So, a perfectly normal holiday had passed and nothing bad had happened. Harry could only smile in deep satisfaction as he drained the last of his hot chocolate and peered down lovingly at the redhead whose head was in his lap as she read a book. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione, snuggled together on the other coach and basking in the warmth of the fire. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking quietly with their two oldest children, Charlie and Bill. And the twins, of course, we in a corner having a whispered conversation that Harry knew would lead to some new torment for either Ron or himself. Both Ginny and Hermione had gotten even with the twins in sufficiently embarrassing fashion to deter the two mischief makers in the future – leaving himself and Ron as their only targets.  
  
It was getting late and Mrs. Weasley finally shooed her children up to bed. With the exception of Ginny, everyone was of age, but none of her "children" – as Harry and Hermione now were – would dare try to argue with her. They all began making their way upstairs to the various bedrooms, saying good night to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Harry and Ginny gave Ron and Hermione plenty of time to say good night to each other – a quick snog in other words – before heading upstairs themselves. Harry made sure to hug both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and thank them again for the splendid day. Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears at hearing Harry's gratitude and again thought that someone so young shouldn't be surprised to have a day pass by so happily.  
  
Once they were sure the hallway was clear, Harry himself said goodnight to Ginny with a few deep kisses. They slowly parted and, after a final longing look at one another, went to their separate bedrooms. It wasn't long before Harry was deep asleep, dreams of the youngest Weasley dancing in his head.  
  
Harry jerked awake when he heard a huge explosion outside. His battle instincts took over and he rolled out of bed as he snatched his wand and glassed from the night stand. He landed in a crouch with his wand pointed at the door. He noted that Ron had followed suit and, like the well oiled machine they were, had rolled in the opposite direction. Had anyone burst into the room, they would have only been able to see one of them without sweeping the room.  
  
They heard the sounds of yelling voices and spells being cast outside. The two young men shared one, hard look and moved for the door to their bedroom. As Ron opened the door a crack, Harry dropped to the floor and peered out. Seeing no one, he covered Ron as he slipped out into the hallway. Harry quickly got to his feet and padded after his friend. They met Ginny and Hermione in the hallway, the two girls having gone through similar motions at the sounds.  
  
The four youngsters made their way down stairs, carefully covering one another but at the same time making sure their wands were not pointed AT one another. They reached the bottom of the stairs and made their way into the kitchen. They could see the flash and noise of spells out in the back yard. With a practiced eye, Harry quickly assessed that a pitched battle between Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix was taking place outside.  
  
He turned to his friends and said, "This doesn't look good!"  
  
"How did they get past the wards?" Hermione asked. "They shouldn't have been able to reach the Burrow – not with that modified Fidelius Charm Dumbledore cast"  
  
"Well," Ron said pragmatically, "I don't think we should worry about that right now. I think our primary concern should be to stay alive!"  
  
Harry and Ginny both nodded at this, but Hermione still looked thoughtful.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley burst into the kitchen and skidded to a halt as four wands suddenly jerked in her direction. None of the four Gryffindors were trigger happy enough to hex the woman, but it did give her a fright.  
  
"There you four are!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I tried to find you in your rooms!"  
  
"Come on, Mum," Ginny said. "None of us are deep sleepers anymore! Did you think that explosion outside wasn't going to wake us?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled somewhat ruefully. Harry realized that she probably thought exactly that – or at least hoped that the war hadn't touched them that much. Mrs. Weasley's thought seemed to mirror Harry's and her face took on a harder look.  
  
"Well, be that as it may," Mrs. Weasley said, "we need to get the four of to saf ..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's words were cut off as the wall of the kitchen suddenly blew inwards. Everyone was thrown off their feet. Harry staggered back to his feet quickly, generally unharmed. As he stood up a little unsteadily, he could see that Ron and Hermione seemed out for the count. He could see their chests rising and falling, but they were clearly unconscious. Ginny looked only marginally better – given her position she must have hit her head on the fireplace mantle rather hard. She was conscious, but dazed. Mrs. Weasley was struggling to her feet, but it looked like she might have hurt her leg. Her wand was nowhere in sight.  
  
Before Harry could do anything for his friends or Mrs. Weasley, a Death Eater stepped in through the gaping hole in the side of the house. Harry immediately sent several spells his way. The Death Eater spun out of the way of most of Harry's spells while deflecting the rest with a shield charm. A pitched battle ensued for a couple of moments between the two until Harry went down.  
  
He had still not completely recovered his equilibrium from the explosion that took out the wall and had stumbled over a broken chair. The Death Eater caught him with a Disarming Charm before he could regain his feet – and suddenly Harry was wandless. The Death Eater started to advance on Harry as he scrambled to his feet. With a flick of his wand and a muttered spell, Harry's arms and legs snapped to his side as he was imprisoned by a full body bind.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this, Harry," the Death Eater said. As the words reached Harry's ears he could only mentally shake his head in confusion. He felt like he knew that voice, but couldn't place it.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror, her hand going to her mouth.  
  
"PERCY?!" she screeched. Harry flinched in shock.  
  
The Death Eater reached up and pulled the mask off and threw back the hood of their robes. As Mrs. Weasley had surmised, it was Percy Weasley.  
  
"Hello, Mother," Percy said contemptuously.  
  
"Oh, no, Percy," Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "What have you done?!"  
  
She started to hobble forward towards her son, but his wand was suddenly pointed at her.  
  
"I wouldn't move another step if I were you, Mother," Percy said in a voice as cold as the arctic wind.  
  
"Whuh ... why are you doing this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry's eyes darted around the room looking for a weapon, any kind of weapon. But he knew a weapon would be useless with the full body bind in place.  
  
"Why?" Percy asked in surprise. "You have to ask why, Mother. You turned your back on me – on me and the Ministry. All for the sake of this boy (Percy pointed angrily at Harry). And now its very clear that the Dark Lord is going to be the victor in this war. I do not intend to be on the losing side in this!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe that this was her son. He must be under the Imperius Curse, she thought to herself.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I'm going to take Harry to meet my Master," Percy said in a tone that sent shivers down Harry's spine. "After that, you won't have to worry about Potter ever again!"  
  
Percy suddenly looked a little uncertain and said, "Its not too late for you, you know. For you and the others."  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked in surprise. "Do you honestly think we're going to join up with that vile creature?"  
  
Percy looked saddened for a moment, then his gaze hardened. He said, "No, I guess I was fooling myself to think that you would see the error of your ways. You're all going to die when the Dark Lord takes over – and you're all foolish enough to believe that you are noble by defying him!"  
  
Percy turned away from his mother and looked at Harry. He withdrew an old ashtray from his pocket.  
  
"Come along, Harry," Percy said, "and no one else needs to get hurt. This is a portkey that will take us to see my Master. Touch it and all of the Death Eaters will know you've been taken to see the Dark Lord. They'll leave the Burrow alone after that. If I release you from the full body bind, will you come of your own free will."  
  
Harry couldn't see any choice. He didn't want anyone getting hurt – let alone killed – because of him. He was able to make a small nod despite the body bind. Percy raised his wand to release the spell when Mrs. Weasley suddenly lurched in front of him.  
  
"If you want him," Mrs Weasley said savagely, "you going to have to TAKE him! You're going to have to go through me – and the rest of your FORMER family to do it."  
  
Percy looked surprised at his mother's actions and definitely hurt at the use of her phrase "former family".  
  
"If you want him," Mrs. Weasley spat, "you're going to have to kill me!"  
  
Percy looked even more shocked, then his gaze hardened and he said, "Very well then!"  
  
Harry could only watch in horror.  
  
Percy's arm snapped up and he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green killing curse flew across the room. Molly Weasley's eyes widened in shock before the curse struck.  
  
In one, single moment it was over. Molly Weasley, mother of six wonderful children and one murderer, was dead. Harry looked down at Mrs. Weasley's crumpled from in complete, utter heartwrenching shock. He looked up at the haunted eyes of Percy Weasley – eyes that simultaneously showed determination as his wand now pointed at Harry.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???!!!" Mr. Weasley screamed despairingly as he looked through the gaping hole in the wall. He was looking back and forth between Percy and his wife of many years.  
  
When it happened, no one could have stopped it. Harry had never seen a human being move so fast in his life. Percy had seen it in his father's eyes and tried to swing around to bring his wand to bear, but he had hardly moved when Mr. Weasley bellowed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
For the second time in less than a minute, a sickly green light illuminated the inside of the Burrow's kitchen. Percy didn't have time to dodge or even register shock. The curse hit with the force of a hurricane. Percy Weasley was hurled across the room and struck the opposing wall with a crunch that would have killed him – if he hadn't already been dead.  
  
Mr. Weasley raced over to his wife's body and cradled her head in his lap. He stroked the red hair and whispered, "Oh, Molly!" over and over again. Harry heard movement from behind him, but he couldn't tell which of his friends were moving. He heard a very subdued Hermione mutter, "Finite incantatum" and his body bind was released. He sagged and would have gone to his knees if not for Ron.  
  
He looked over at his best friend and had to hold back the rising gorge in his throat. The utter defeat on Ron's face was almost more than he could bear. Tears stained the redhead's face – and a small corner of Harry's mind realized that he had never seen Ron cry. Harry looked around to see Ginny curled in a little ball, whimpering. Harry realized with a growing horror that his best friend and his girlfriend must have seen the whole thing. How horrible to watch your brother kill your mother – and then see your father kill that brother.  
  
The emotional scars that this single event was going to leave on the Weasley family were incalculable. Harry had gotten past blaming himself for every death in the war with Voldemort. But he had vowed to make Voldemort's death unpleasant. Harry had long ago decided that he wasn't going to use something as simple as the Killing Curse to kill Voldemort. No, he wanted something that would HURT – that would cause the self-styled Dark Lord pain beyond a 100 Cruciatus Curses.  
  
Now, staring around as the other Weasley children made their way in to the shattered kitchen, sharing looks of shock, sadness, and grief, Harry vowed to make Voldemort's death much, much more unpleasant. He intended to take his time, making every second a living hell for the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry went over to Ginny and knelt down beside her. He called her name softly, but she didn't respond, only rocked faster. Harry finally reached out and pulled her into his arms, cradling her like a small child – for at that moment she was one again. She stiffened in his arms at first, then suddenly latched on to him with a fierceness he hadn't thought possible. Her silence was broken with a grief stricken wail "NNOO!" Harry just rocked her in his arms. He was afraid to speak – he knew he'd only say something stupid like "Its going to be alright". He wanted to comfort Ginny through this – he needed to comfort her to comfort himself.  
  
As Harry surveyed the room again, Ron was sobbing uncontrollably into Hermione's shoulder as she stroked his hair and let her own tears flow freely. Mr. Weasley was still kneeling by his wife's now lifeless body and whispering to her. Bill and Charlie Weasley were being comforted by some of the Order of the Phoenix members who had finally made it into the house. The twins had truly frightening looks on their faces. Harry had never seen the constantly mischievous boys looking so serious and outright ... deadly through the tears they now shed. Harry shuddered momentarily and was suddenly glad he was on their side.  
  
Harry also noted Dumbledore leaning wearily against the counter. He looked like every one of his many years had suddenly come crashing down on him as he stood there. The hand over his eyes and his bowed head could not hide the salty rivulets running down his face. 


	3. Aftermath

CHAPTER THREE – AFTERMATH  
  
The Home of Harry Potter – 12 Grimmauld Place  
  
December 26, 1998  
  
2:00 AM  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open and a gray blur appeared in front of him. He realized weakly that he didn't have his glasses on.  
  
"Drink this," a distant voice said.  
  
He couldn't hear the words distinctly enough to figure out who it was. He coughed at first, but then let the potion slide down his throat. He felt like he was swallowing a potion that was made from the essence of sweaty Quidditich robes, Dudley's dirty socks, and moldy bread. Altogether he thought, it was one of the better potions he had tasted in his life. He blacked out moments after finishing the potion.  
  
When next he awoke, he could see the sun trying to force its way around the dark curtains in his bedroom. He realized with a start that he was actually in bed.  
  
'How in Merlin's name did I get here?' he thought. 'The last I remember was passing out after finishing the charm. No. Wait. Someone gave me a potion.'  
  
He lifted his head carefully – years of injuries had taught him the wisdom of not sitting up abruptly – and finally was able to make out a figure sitting in a chair to his left. He didn't have his glasses on yet and the person was partially in the shadows, so he had no idea who it was. He cautiously reached out for the glasses on his bed side table and slipped them on. He was about to take a closer look at his ... visitor when they spoke.  
  
"I see that you are finally back among the living, Potter," Snape drawled as he leaned forward. "Pity."  
  
Harry started in surprise at seeing his former Potions' master in the chair! In the chair in his bedroom! In the chair in his bedroom in his house!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry spat out.  
  
"Trust me, Potter," Snape sneered, "I have better things to do with my time than clean up after your messes."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said, curious despite himself.  
  
"What I am talking about is this," Snape said as he waved Harry's notes on the modified charm around.  
  
Harry eyes widened and he started to speak, but Snape cut him off, "Spare me the explanations, Potter! I have read through your notes. They are surprisingly well organized and researched. You obviously had Granger's help on this. Why wasn't she here with you?"  
  
"Hermione had nothing to do with this," Harry replied.  
  
Snape raised a single eyebrow, but Harry caught the sudden glint of something – respect? – in Snape's eyes at that.  
  
"Explain this," Snape said with another wave of Harry's notes.  
  
Harry was tempted to just tell Snape to sod off, but something in Snape's manner – some small way in which Snape seemed to be holding back – made Harry reconsider.  
  
"Do you know what those notes outline?" Harry asked civilly.  
  
"Yes, I do," Snape answered just as civilly.  
  
"I figured you did if you'd read them," Harry said with a nod.  
  
Snape seemed momentarily surprised. He couldn't decide if Harry was assuming Snape's understanding because of the wonderful and magnificent clarity of a Harry Potter research project or because he was in some way complimenting Snape's abilities. For once, Snape decided to reserve his decision on the subject.  
  
"And do you know what I was trying to do with that charm?" Harry asked as he looked into the Potions Master's dark eyes.  
  
"No," Snape said slowly. "I became aware of someone casting the Fidelius Charm last night, but wasn't able to determine who or what was being put under it."  
  
Harry looked startled at Snape mention of knowing the charm had been cast and said so.  
  
"How did you know I cast the charm, Professor?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Snape almost sneered, then relented and answered, "Because I am a Master Occlumens, Potter. Although the nature of the charm prevents me from stopping the information from being wiped out of my memory, I certainly knew that something had just been nicked from my brain!"  
  
Snape seemed annoyed that Harry had in some way gotten into his head – even if it was through the use of a rather complex charm.  
  
"And just what were you hiding," Snape asked. He wasn't sure if Harry was going to answer or not. The Fidelius Charm was, after all, designed to keep people from knowing information.  
  
For several moments, it looked as if Harry was not going to answer the question. Then he asked Snape for some parchment and a quill, who grudging retrieved the items for him. He quickly wrote a single sentence on the parchment and, with a small sigh, handed it to his former Professor.  
  
Snape took the parchment and looked down at it. As he read it, his eyebrows rose.  
  
The Death Eater who murdered Molly Weasley was Percy Weasley.  
  
Snape looked back at Harry with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley's death is hard enough to deal with," Harry said simply. "But knowing it was her own son who killed him and that Mr. Weasley then killed Percy ... Well, that has been tearing the family apart. They are closer as a family because of it, but they are so devastated by the event that they will never be able to move on."  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes quickly, afraid to shed the tears that had sprung up. Snape looked away in thought for several seconds. Harry couldn't decide if it was to give him time to compose himself or because Snape was, truly, thinking.  
  
Harry sighed and continued, "I modified the basic Fidelius Charm to not only hide the identity of Mrs. Weasley's killer, but implant a false memory that it was Lucius Malfoy who had done it. Mr. Weasley had killed Malfoy that night – quite by accident – but it is true none-the-less. I also modified the memory to make it so that Percy had died defending his family."  
  
"Did it work?" Harry asked. Harry continued as he pointed at the parchment in Snape's hand, "Is that how you remembered it until your saw that parchment?"  
  
"Yes," Snape said in shock, impressed despite himself. "Yes it was."  
  
"Good," Harry said, "Now only you and I know the truth."  
  
Snape turned to look fully at Harry. Harry took a deep breath and said, "But ... "  
  
Harry trailed off and Snape looked on curiously. Harry finally tried again "I have never really asked you for anything, Professor Snape. But right here, right now, I need to ask you for a very large favor."  
  
Harry looked up expectantly at Snape, who waved at Harry to continue.  
  
"I need ..." Harry's voice broke and this time he let the tears fall.  
  
Snape took a step forward, unsure why as he watched Harry being to cry.  
  
Harry looked up at Snape with tears running down his face and said, "I need you to obliviate me."  
  
"WHAT?!" Snape blurted out.  
  
"I have given the Weasleys as much peace as I can," Harry said. "They will hopefully be able to deal with their grief and move on. Not forgetting Mrs. Weasley, but no longer stuck in the place that they are. I need the same for myself. I never knew my mother, Professor. Even you know her more than I do – and probably always will. But Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to me – and all of the Weasleys have been like a family to me. I need this as much for myself as I want it for them."  
  
"Please, Professor," Harry suddenly pleaded. "Please take that memory away from me. I can't live with seeing her body hit the floor night after night. I can't live with watching the horror on Ron's face ... on Ginny's face as they look down at their mother's body. Please ... please ...:"  
  
Harry trailed off, whispering please over and over again as he wrapped his arms around his knees and rocked himself back and forth.  
  
For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was completely unsure of what to do. Potter had been like a thorn in his side for the last seven years. Granted, he had defeated Voldemort and made it possible for Snape to live again without a shadow hanging ominously over him, but still ... this was James Potter's son. And Sirius Black's godson.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Snape was standing by Harry's bed and had placed a hand gently on Harry's head. He fumbled for a moment as he tried to stroke the distraught young man's hair, but finally recovered himself enough to do it properly. Harry looked up at Snape and it was like they were seeing each other for the first time.  
  
Snape nodded and said, "Very well, Potter. But let me explain why."  
  
Harry looked at Snape for a moment, curiously, then nodded.  
  
"First, let me ask you something," Snape said as he sat down on the bed. "Do you realize how close you came to dying last night?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened suddenly and Snape said dryly, "I'll take that as a 'no'!"  
  
"The work you did on modifying the Fidelius Charm was brilliant, Potter," Snape said grudgingly. "And if you ever tell anyone I said your work was brilliant I'll hex you back to a first year (Harry grinned). Brilliant, but dangerous. The sheer amount of people, texts, and information sources that had to be modified to make your modified charm work were enormous. The Weasley family is very close to you and you are notably famous (Snape said those words with a little distaste). So the events we are talking about were known by virtually the entire wizarding world, I daresay. In addition, very few people can perform the Fidelous Charm in its basic form because of the huge magical energy requirements in casting it – magical energy that comes from the caster. So, you are probably the only person who could possibly have cast that spell last night. And it drained you of nearly all of your magical energy."  
  
Harry eyes had grown more and more alarmed as Snape spoke, who sighed.  
  
"Yes, Potter," Snape said, "your charms work is brilliant. However, if you are planning on continuing this type of work, I would suggest you study Arithmancy. It will give an understanding of the energy requirements for spell casting and hopefully prevent something like this in the future. If I had not been able to track the source of your charm back to you and get a couple of critical potions into you, you would have died."  
  
Harry continued to look greatly disturbed for several moments, then said, "Than I suppose a 'thank you' is in order."  
  
"You're welcome," Snape said quietly. "Anyway, I will remove this memory of yours, and even place the modified one you used in your charm. for one reason. Molly Weasley was an extraordinary woman – as was your mother, Potter. Even if she did marry James. Molly never judged me the way many other people did. Oh, she fought with me on many occasions – usually after I made some comment about you. But she never judged me simply because I had been in Slytherin or because I used to be a Death Eater. She simply took me for who I seemed to be."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said quietly, "I know what you mean."  
  
Snape snorted and said, "Yes, I guess you, oh Boy-Who-Lived!"  
  
"The charm you cast last night has removed a stain on Molly Weasley's name," Snape said. "Percy Weasley was her son and his actions, his betrayal, became a taint on her name. For that reason alone I will do what you asked. I know you did it to ease the pain of her family and that is a very ... Gryffindor (Snape had trouble saying the word without a sneer) thing to do. For myself, knowing that the rest of the world will look more kindly on Molly Weasley is enough."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Harry said quietly.  
  
Snape nodded. He flicked his wand out to the parchment Harry had written that morning and it erupted in a small ball of fire. Snape also grabbed the notes that Harry had used to develop the charm and did the same. He performed a couple of quick cleaning charms to remove evidence of his destruction of those notes and his presence in the house.  
  
"You will probably be temporarily unconscious after I do this, Potter," Snape said.  
  
"Okay, Professor," Harry said. "And ... thank you, again."  
  
Snape nodded and said, "I am no longer your professor, Potter. When next we meet, you may call me Severus."  
  
At Harry's startled look, Snape added, "If that is all right with you ... Harry."  
  
It was strange to hear Snape – Severus! – call him 'Harry', but he nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
Harry saw Snape point his wand at him and say "OBLIVIATE!"  
  
At the Burrow, Ginny Weasley woke up and stretched. She looked over at the picture of her family – the one taken in Egypt before her second year. It was the last time the family had been all together. She felt a pang of loss again at seeing her mother and Percy. She knew she would never forget them, but for some reason felt more at ease with it than before. She decided to head down and get breakfast started for her family.  
  
Arthur Weasley smiled, truly smiled, in what felt like ages as he walked into the kitchen at the Burrow to find Ginny up and about making breakfast for everyone. His smile turned bittersweet upon thinking that it should be Molly in there, but he saw his wife reflected in Ginny in a variety of small ways. He kissed his only daughters on the cheek as she slid a plate full of eggs and sausage in front of him, earning a beaming smile in return. He had a momentary thought that he ought to learn how to cook himself. Given the rather serious nature of Ginny's relationship with Harry, he was not sure he would have her around much longer. Not to mention that he was tired of grabbing something at the Ministry cafeteria every morning while Ginny was finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
Not many things could wake Ron Weasley up when he wanted to sleep. One of those things was Hermione Granger – but he would never, ever let his family know when, or how, she had woken him up before! The other thing that could wake Ron from a dead sleep was food. And the smells of eggs, sausage, and toast drifting up from the kitchen were too much for Ron. He blinked his eyes open as his mouth chewed on some imaginary food. He woke fully as his teeth clicked together on air and he grinned sheepishly, thankful that no one had seen him. He quickly threw on some clothes and dashed down stairs to join his father and sister for breakfast. He noted as her sat down to with overflowing plate that it seemed like a beautiful winter day – just the kind that Mum loved, he thought fondly.  
  
It wasn't long before Fred and George were downstairs as well, doing their best to impersonate Ron as they shoveled food in at an alarming rate. When their father commented on this, they shared a look and said that they needed their energy. They had realized that morning they had been getting sloppy at the joke shop. Low inventory, no new jokes, and business had been slacking off. The twins vowed to get back into the swing of things.  
  
In Romania and Egypt, the oldest Weasley boys also woke to find that their heads and their hearts were lighter. They began to take joy in the simple pleasures of life again and to move on.  
  
Harry woke up on the morning of the 26th feeling better than he had in a while. He smiled fondly, but somewhat sadly, at his memories of being at the Burrow yesterday. He, Hermione, and the Weasleys had managed to get through their first Christmas without Mrs. Weasley and Percy. Harry smiled in grim satisfaction as he remembered that at least Mrs. Weasley had been avenged by Mr. Weasley.  
  
As he showered, he felt for some reason that today was different than other days. It felt like ... it felt like things had changed overnight. He smiled as he thought about stealing Ginny away from the Burrow for a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Harry thought a quiet day for the two of them was long overdue.  
  
No one was more surprised than Harry when he and Ginny ran into Professor Snape later that day.  
  
They were just walking out of Flourish and Bott's when they almost collided with the Hogwarts' Potions Master.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said before noticing who he had run into. For some strange reason, he did not feel the usual irritation when he saw Snape.  
  
"Yes, we're very sorry, Professor," Ginny added quickly.  
  
"Quite all right, Ms. Weasley," Snape said without a trace of rancor. "I'm afraid I was moving rather quickly."  
  
"Um, right," Harry said uncertainly. "Well, have a pleasant day and a Happy New Year, Severus!"  
  
Harry – and Ginny – started in shock as they both realized that Harry had used Snape's first name. The reaction they got left them even more speechless.  
  
"And to you too, Harry," Snape said with a small smile. "And also to you, um, Ginny."  
  
Snape nodded at the two and moved on. As the young couple stood there in shock, Harry said, "Will wonders never cease?"  
  
"Not with you around, Harry," Ginny said warmly as she snuggled up to him. "Not with you around."  
  
Snape glanced back over his shoulder and watched as Harry and Ginny moved down the street.  
  
"Rest in peace, Molly," he whispered softly. "Rest in peace." 


End file.
